Warriors: The Adventures of FlameClan
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: FlameClan lives a little ways from the four around the lake, but will that last. In the end, the reddest and hottest of fire will save the Clan from the darkest of nights. This takes place before the battle with the Dark Forest but will go on past that.
1. Alliences

FlameClan

Leader: Rockstar- brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Nightpelt- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dewmist- sliver/white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whitepelt- white tom with green eyes

Riverclaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Winterpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Blizzardfrost- dark gray tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Whitepaw- sliver/white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawktail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sparkclaw- sliver she-cat with green eyes

Mousepelt- gray tom with green eyes

Bluestorm- blue/gray she-cat with ice blue eyes Apprentice: Bronzepaw- golden colored tabby tom with blue eyes

Iceywater- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Pebbleheart- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Rosepetal- red she-cat with green eyes (mother to Blizzardfrost's kits) (Cherrykit- red she-kit with blue eyes) (Blazekit- flame colored tom with green eyes)

Riverpelt- light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Mousepelt's kit) (Waterkit- sliver she-kit with blue/green eyes)

Mistytail- sliver/white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Darkstorm's kit) (Whitekit- black she-cat with white tail and amber eyes)

Grayfrost- gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Hawktail's kit) (Petalkit- light brown she-kit with green eyes)

Thornbush- white she-cat with gray ears and green eyes (Mother to Rockstar's kits) (Bramblekit- brown tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes) (Graykit- white tom with a gray tail and green eyes)

Littlemist- white/silver she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Nightclaw's kit) (Frostkit- brown tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Moontail- light gray tom with amber eyes

Dawnstorm- ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Oldest cat in FlameClan)

Cats outside the Clan:

Nightclaw- black tabby tom with blue eyes (Was the previous deputy of FlameClan. Chased out after he tried to kill Rockstar. Nightpelt took his place)

Willow- white-silver she-cat with green eyes (Had kits but they died. Now lives with Nightclaw)


	2. Prolouge

A black tabby tom crept through the darkness and through the fern tunnel. The FlameClan camp surrounded him. No cat knew he was there. They had chased him off one moon ago. His former mate had then had a kit which is what had made him come back. He had also heard that his brother had two kits. He wanted his kit. Willow had agreed to take care of his kit and any other kit he brought back with him. Silently he padded through the shadows, being careful not to let Blizzardfrost know he was there. His brother's amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He seemed to want to prove his loyalty after what his brother had done. The black tom smiled, slyly. After today, his brother would be hurt to find a kit missing. The tom slid into the nursery.

It was dark inside but the tom's eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and he could see the shapes of sleeping cats lying all around him. He saw his former mate Littlemist lying in a nest closest with a brown kit lying curled up next to her belly. The tom quietly picked up the kit then looked around for Blizzardfrost's mate, Rosepetal. He found her lying not far from Littlemist. He padded up to where she was sleeping and gazed at her kits. One was a red she-kit like her mother and the other was a flame colored tom. The black tom knelt down and picked up the red kit and then slipped quietly out of the nursery. Just as it seemed like the tom would make it out of the camp without being spotted one of the kits wailed.

Blizzardfrost turned his gaze to the black tom and let out a hiss of hatred. "Nightclaw!" he growled. "Leave Cherrykit and Frostkit alone! You're not welcome here!"

Nightclaw unsheathed his claws. "I'll leave," he growled. "I've got what I came for, brother!" Cats were beginning to stir in their dens. Nightclaw dashed for the fern tunnel. Blizzardfrost pelted after him.

"Cherrykit!" he wailed. "Frostkit!" Nightclaw dug his claws into the earth to propel himself. He let out a sigh when he burst out of the camp and into the forest. Blizzardfrost was just about to follow his brother when he heard a yowl and he saw Rockstar coming over from his den on the other side of camp.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Why do I smell Nightclaw?"

"Nightclaw stole Cherrykit and Frostkit!" Blizzardfrost growled. "We have to get them back!"

Rockstar nodded his agreement and signaled to his deputy, a black tom with amber eyes. As the deputy neared Rockstar also signaled to a blue-gray she-cat and a golden colored tabby. Their blue eyes blazed with anger as they heard what had happened. "Nightpelt," Rockstar continued to his deputy. "You're in charge of camp. Bluestorm and Bronzepaw will come with me." They dashed out of camp following Nightclaw's scent. The black pelted warrior came into sight not to long after they had left camp. Bluestorm had done a great job tracking him. Nightclaw had the kits with him. He held them gently by their scruffs.

"Let them go!" Rockstar yowled. Nightclaw dashed off as soon as he saw them. The patrol was hard on his paws. Nightclaw was heading for the border! Rockstar could tell that Bluestorm and Brozepaw knew it as well. The patrol skidded to a halt at the border, panting. Nightclaw stood on the other side with the kits.

"Your Clan will pay for what they did to me!" Nightclaw growled. "My brother betrayed me so he'll pay more than anyone!"

"Your brother was hurt enough when you betrayed the Clan and now you steal his kit? You're lower than I thought, Nightclaw!" Rockstar growled.

"I'm going to raise these kits as my own," Nightclaw spat. "They'll turn against FlameClan and help me to become the leader and then one of them will become my deputy!"

"What about the other one? Are you going to just leave it out?" Bluestorm hissed.

"No!" Nightclaw hissed. "You'll just have to wait and see!" He raced off into the darkness without another word. Rockstar wanted to follow him but knew he had to get back to the Clan and calm them down. He flicked his tail.

"We have to go and tell the Clan that we couldn't get the kits back," he meowed.

"If Nightclaw thinks this is over, he's wrong," Bluestorm growled. Bronzepaw nodded his agreement. He scrapped his claws against the earth. Bronzepaw was the oldest of the apprentices and he was close to getting his warrior name. Rockstar wondered if he was mad because one of those kits might have been his first apprentice. He knew how much Brozepaw wanted to be a warrior and get an apprentice of his own. _He would make a great mentor,_ Rockstar thought as he led his patrol back to camp.

As he emerged in the clearing, he noticed every cat out of their dens. Rockstar raced up to the Talltree out side his den and leaped up to the lowest branch. There was no need to call the Clan together. They were already gathering at the bottom of the tree. He couldn't imagine how Rosepetal and Littlemist were going to feel, but he had to tell them. It was his duty as a Clan leader. He took a deep breath.

"Cats of FlameClan," Rockstar began. "I'm sure you all heard that Nightclaw invaded our camp and stole Frostkit and Cherrykit. I took Bluestorm and Bronzepaw to try and get them back but Nightclaw crossed the border and took them away." He heard an anguished wail come from Littlemist and Rosepetal. Blizzardfrost ran over to comfort the two queens even though he was a upset as they were. Cherrykit was his after all. Dewmist padded over to help calm the she-cats so Rockstar could continue. "We will continue to search for them," he went on. "If we do find the kits then we will bring them back here where they belong. Nightclaw will never own a hair on their pelt."

Yowls of agreement burst up from the cats. Rockstar silently thanked StarClan that his words had changed their fear to determination to bring the kits home. "We will post two warriors to guard the nursery," he went on. "We don't want Nightclaw taking anymore kits. Nightpelt, I trust you to see to that."

His deputy nodded. "It shall be done Rockstar. Nightclaw won't see a single hair on their pelt," he replied. Rockstar gave him a nod of approval and then leaped down from the tree. Thornbush came running up to him. She pressed her muzzle to his.

"Nightclaw better not try and take our kits," she mewed. "I'd claw his ears off."

"I know you would," Rockstar replied, giving her ears a gentle lick. "If Nightclaw knows what's good for him he'll stay as far away as possible."

Thornbush flicked his ear with the tip of her tail. "I wanted to tell you," she went on. "Bramblekit opened his eyes tonight and saw what happened. He said he wanted to save Cherrykit and Frostkit but knew he would never win so he kept silent."

"He has the heart of a true warrior," Rockstar purred. "I'm sure that one day the two kits will return and Bramblekit will make them see that they truly belong here."

"I hope you're right," Thornbush mewed. She padded back to the nursery and guided Rosepetal and Littlemist back inside. Rockstar watched her go. What had happened tonight had reminded him of what Nightclaw had tried to do when he was FlameClan's deputy. The memory haunted Rockstar's every pawstep. Nightclaw had almost killed him one moon ago. He only had two lives left so Nightclaw must have figured it wouldn't be that hard. Nightclaw would have been leader by now if it hadn't been for Blizzardfrost. Despite the fact that they were brothers, Blizzardfrost had chosen loyalty over kinship and defended Rockstar from Nightclaw. If it wasn't for Blizzardfrost then Rockstar wouldn't be alive.

"He is a great warrior," Rockstar murmured.

"Who is?" Rockstar turned around to see Dewmist padding up to him.

"Blizzardfrost," Rockstar replied. "I was remembering the time when he saved my life."

"You know he is trustworthy," Dewmist mewed softly. "Now the Clan just needs to see that."

"They should know already. He fought his brother to save my life. What other proof do we need?"

"Maybe the Clan needs one of his kits to prove themselves before they can trust him again."

"Blazekit?" Rockstar asked.

"Or Cherrykit," Dewmist reminded him.

"But she was stolen," Rockstar protested. "What can she do now?"

Dewmist closed her eyes before continuing. "The reddest and hottest of fire will save the Clan from the darkest of nights." Rockstar's eyes widened. Dewmist was echoing a prophecy! But what did it mean? Before Rockstar could ask anymore Dewmist padded over to the nursery to check on the queens. Darkstorm and Sparkclaw were positioned outside, their ears pricked and their mouths open to taste the air. Rockstar let out a long breath, knowing he couldn't do much more. He padded over to his den to rest.


	3. Chapter 1

Cherrykit crouched in a defensive position. Frotstkit leaped but she was too fast. Cherrykit dodged to one side and then before Frostkit could recover she leaped on him and pinned him to the ground. "Ha!" Cherrykit exclaimed. "Pinned you!"

"This time anyway," Frostkit growled playfully. "I'll get you next time." Cherrykit got off of him so he could get up.

"Well done," Nightclaw padded up and licked each kit. "Why don't you go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

Cherrykit suddenly remembered how hungry she was and dashed off toward Willow's nest. Willow had been watching the kits play. Cherrykit began to eat the mouse Willow had saved for them and Frostkit did the same not long after. Once they were full they bounded up to Nightclaw and tackled him. Nightclaw fell to the ground and growled softly.

"Oh no," he meowed. "I've been attacked by a kit patrol! I give up!"

"We win!" Frostkit squeaked in delight as he jumped off Nightclaw.

Cherrykit followed Frostkit. It had been six moons since they had opened their eyes. Nightclaw had also promised that they could go exploring on their own once they were six moons old. Surely he'd keep his promise?

"Can we go exploring now?" Cherrykit asked. "You promised."

"You may go exploring," Nightclaw replied nuzzling each kit. "Try to stay away from danger."

"We will," Frostkit meowed. He dashed off into the undergrowth leaving Cherrykit to follow. She followed him and they were soon out of Nightclaw's sight.

"Where do you want to go first?" Cherrykit asked.

"I can smell cats," Frostkit mewed. "Let's go check it out." He bounded away before Cherrykit could say anything. She could do nothing but followed. The scent got stronger as they raced on. It was fresh too. Cherrykit began to wonder what they would do if they encountered the cats.

Frostkit halted where the scent was strongest. "This must be a border warning other cats not to invade their territory," he meowed.

Cherrykit pricked her ears. "I can hear cats coming," she mewed. "Let's hide in the bushes." Frostkit nodded and they both crawled under a bush. A few moments later a light gray she-cat padded out of the undergrowth and a smaller sliver she-cat with blue/green eyes followed.

"This is the border to our territory," the gray cat meowed. "Take in surroundings Waterpaw. You will need to know where it is."

"I will Icywater," Waterpaw replied. There was something about Waterpaw's scent that Cherrykit reconized. She couldn't put her paw on it.

Two more cats padded out behind Icywater and Waterpaw. A golden colored tabby with blue eyes and a smaller flame colored tom with green eyes. Cherrykit got the feeling she knew the flame colored tom as well. Waterpaw bounded up to the flame colored tom.

"Hi Blazepaw. How's your training going?" Waterpaw asked.

"Great," Blazepaw replied. "Bronzefrost is a great mentor. He's shown me a lot of the territory already." Blazepaw looked down at his paws before going on. "No one has found my sister yet."

"We'll find her," Waterpaw meowed. "I'm sure she's nearby."

"What if I never get to meet her?" Blazepaw asked.

"You will," Waterpaw insisted. "Cherrykit will come back. I know she will." Cherrykit's eyes widened. They were talking about her! Blazepaw wanted to see her! Should she show herself? She wasn't sure. But Blazepaw was her brother. He should have the right to know, shouldn't he? Plus she wanted to find out more.

Frostkit nudged her. "Why don't you go say hi?" he suggested.

"That's what I was thinking," Cherrykit whispered. She slipped out of the undergrowth and padded up to Blazepaw and Waterpaw. "Were you looking for me?" she asked. Blazepaw looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"Cherrykit?" he mewed. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," Cherrykit replied. "Blazepaw right? And Waterpaw?"

Waterpaw nodded. "You should come back home with us," she meowed. "That would mean we only have one more missing cat."

"Who else is missing?" Cherrykit asked.

"Frostkit," Blazepaw replied.

Cherrykit blinked and signaled to Frostkit to come out. Frostkit padded out and stood beside her. "This is Frostkit," she replied.

"No more missing cats," Waterpaw meowed. "Let's go back to camp."

"I thought you wanted to see the territory," Bronzefrost meowed. "But we have to take those two home. I guess we can go back."

"Nightclaw will wonder where we are," Frostkit mewed.

Bronzefrost bristled at the mention of Frostkit's father. He didn't say anything. "He stole you from us though," Blazepaw replied. "You belong with us not him."

Frostkit still looked hesitant but he followed without another word. Cherrykit shared his concerns. What if Nightclaw came looking for them? He might get attacked. Or hurt or worse. Cherrykit shook the thoughts out of her mind. She was finally going to meet her mother and father. She should be happy. A tunnel made of ferns came into view and Icywater led the way inside. Bronzefrost followed and Waterpaw gestured with her tail for Cherrykit and Frostkit to go first. They entered the fern tunnel with Blazepaw and Waterpaw on their paws. They emerged into a clearing full of activity.

"We'll show you our den and then you can meet the other apprentices," Blazepaw meowed and dashed off toward a bush that seemed like it had been made into a den. Cherrykit and Frostkit followed. As they entered the scents of many cats hit Cherrykit's nose. Blazepaw and Waterpaw began telling them who was who.

"Thankfully all the apprentices are in camp at the moment," Waterpaw meowed. She pointed to a light brown she-cat who was talking to a white tom with a gray tail. They both had green eyes. "Those two are Petalpaw and Graypaw. Petalpaw's mentor is Pebbleheart and Graypaw's mentor is Mousepelt."

"Over in the other corner is Bramblepaw," Blazepaw meowed pointing to a brown tabby with black stripes and blue eyes. "His mentor is Winterpelt."

"Now you should meet our medicine cat and her apprentice," Waterpaw mewed as she left the den. Blazepaw followed, Cherrykit and Frostkit on their tails. They padded across the clearing to tree stump with a hole in the side. They went inside and they saw two cats sorting out herbs. One was a sliver/white she-cat with blue eyes and the other was black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes.

"The silver one is Dewmist and the black one is her apprentice Whitepaw," Waterpaw meowed. Both cats looked up at the sound of their names. Dewmist's eyes widened and she padded over and sniffed Cherrykit and Frostkit.

"It can't be," she meowed in disbelief. "Is it really Cherrykit and Frostkit?"

"In the flesh," Blazepaw replied. "We're showing them around camp."

"I'm glad they finally came home," Dewmist purred.

Whitepaw padded over and gazed at them curiously. "These are the two kits that were stolen by Nightclaw?" she asked.

Dewmist nodded. "Yes Whitepaw. This is Cherrykit and the other one is Frostkit," she mewed softly. She turned back to Cherrykit and Frostkit. "I'm really glad you're back."

Whitepaw dipped her head to Cherrykit. "I was a kit when you were stolen," she meowed. "I didn't know what you looked like but now I see why they call you Cherrykit."

"I see why you're called Whitepaw," Cherrykit replied gazing at Whitepaw's white tail.

"I'm still surprised I wasn't named Blackpaw," Whitepaw joked. Cherrykit giggled. She like Whitepaw. She smelled of sweet herbs and her personality was the same as her scent.

Blazepaw nudged her. "Come on. I'm sure Rockstar wants to see you," he mewed, then dashed off without waiting for a reply. Cherrykit blinked. How did he get all of his energy? It was like the sun was what kept him going. Frostkit stared after Blazepaw for a moment before following. Cherrykit guessed he was still thinking about Nightclaw. He was his father after all.

_But he's not mine,_ Cherrykit thought as they crossed the clearing. _Do my parents live here?_ She gazed around the clearing but didn't catch any cat's eye as they entered the bottom of a tree that was hollowed out.

"Rockstar," Blazepaw called a greeting.

"Blazepaw? Come in," replied a voice. It was an old tom by the sound of his voice, but it carried wisdom in the voice. Blazepaw padded into the den and signaled for Cherrykit and Frostkit to follow. Cherrykit hesitated before padding into the den. There was a brown tom lying in a nest made of moss at the very back. He rose to his paws. "Are those kits who I think they are?" he asked.

Blazepaw nodded. "They are Rockstar," he meowed, happily. "Cherrykit and Frostkit have returned."

"It's great to see both of you," Rockstar meowed to them padding forward to stand in front of them. "I look forward to observing your training." Rockstar turned to Blazepaw. "Fetch Bluestorm, Darkstorm, Hawktail, Thornbush, Rosepetal, Blizzardfrost and Littlemist. I need to discuss this with them before the rest of the Clan finds out. I also need to decide who the kit's mentors should be." He turned back to Cherrykit and Frostkit. "You can stay with me in here if you like. Just don't cause any trouble."

Cherrykit and Frostkit nodded and watched as Blazepaw shot out of the den. Cherrykit listened until his pawsteps faded away before focusing back on the den. Rockstar's scent was the only scent she could recognize in the den, but there were two scents buried underneath in. Cherrykit sniffed more closely and identified one of the scents as Nightclaw and the other as blood. Her eyes widened. Why did she smell blood? It was stale, but Nightclaw's scent was just as old. Cherrykit shivered at the thought of the blood being Nightclaw's. The scents faded when Cherrykit heard pawsteps at the entrance of the den. A blue/gray she-cat entered first followed by a dark gray tom with amber eyes. A brown tabby with green eyes followed close behind. A white she-cat with gray ears and green eyes trotted over to Rockstar and touched noses with him. The last three cats to enter were a red she-cat with green eyes, a gray tom with amber eyes and a white/silver she-cat with green eyes. The red cat and silver cat stopped dead when they saw Cherrykit and Frostkit.

"Cherrykit?" the red cat meowed.

"That's my name," Cherrykit replied returning her confused look. "Who are you?"

The red cat padded over to her and licked her between her ears. "I'm Rosepetal," she replied, softly. "I'm you're mother."

"Then who's my father?" Cherrykit asked, gazing up at her mother. The love in Rosepetal's eyes made Cherrykit feel safe and welcome.

Rosepetal signaled to the gray tom. "This is your father, Blizzardfrost," she meowed. Cherrykit gazed up at her father. His shoulders were broad and his muscles showed in every step he took. He touched Cherrykit on the head with his nose.

"Welcome home my precious kit," he meowed. Cherrykit purred with happiness. She glanced over at Frostkit who was rubbing up against the sliver/white cat's fur.

"This is my mother, Littlemist," Frostkit explained. Cherrykit nodded in understanding.

"We need to decide who will mentor these kits," Rockstar meowed. "They need mentors."

"I'm sure you'll choose wisley," Thornbush meowed. She glanced at Cherrykit then looked away.

"Hawktail would be a good mentor for Frostkit," Darkstorm meowed. "He has yet to take on an apprentice and I think Frostkit would be a perfect second apprentice."

Rockstar nodded his agreement. "What about Cherrykit?" he asked.

"I could be her mentor," Bluestorm meowed. "Bronzefrost is a warrior now with an apprentice of his own. I don't see why I couldn't train Cherrykit."

"Then it's settled," Rockstar meowed. "Hawktail will mentor Frostkit and Bluestorm will mentor Cherrykit. Let's go have the ceremony." Rockstar padded out of the den followed closely by Thornbush. Cherrykit was taken aback by the look Thornbush gave her. Was there hostility in her gaze? She couldn't tell.

Cherrykit jumped when she was nudged from behind. She turned to see Bluestorm standing behind her. "You don't want to miss your apprentice ceremony do you?" she asked gently.

Cherrykit shook her head and bounded after Frostkit who was following Hawktail out of the den. She was still confused by the look Thornbush had given her. She tried to get it out of her mind but she couldn't.

When they got outside the den Rockstar leaped up into the tree and meowed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Talltree for a Clan meeting." Cats began emerging from bushes at the edge of the clearing. Cherrykit guessed that the bushes must be their dens. The cats gazes all held curiousity. Cherrykit suddenly found her belly churning. What were they thinking?

"Cherrykit!" Whitepaw called as she rushed over to her. Her sweet herb scent was strong but Cherrykit welcomed it. "Don't be nervous. The cats will get used to you eventually, I promise. And if they don't you can always come and talk to me."

Cherrykit smiled, feeling reassured. "Thanks Whitepaw. I'll do that," she meowed. Whitepaw gave her a friendly flick with her tail and padded over to sit beside Dewmist.

There were many cats out in the clearing now. Rockstar began to speak again. "Cats of FlameClan. I have called you together for some great news. Cherrykit and Frostkit have returned and they are now going to be made into apprentices. We welcome them back," he meowed. His voice was smooth and steady. Cherrykit admired how comanding he looked up on the tree as he continued. "Cherrykit, Frostkit, come forward." They padded forward matching each other step for step. Rockstar leaped down from the tree and stood in front of them. He turned to Frostkit first. "Frostkit, from this moment, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Frostpaw. Hawktail. You don't have an apprentice at the moment. You will be mentor to Frostpaw. Your previous apprentice Pebbleheart is a strong warrior and a gift to her Clan. I trust you to make Frostpaw into a warrior we can be rpoud of." Hawktail nodded and padded forward to touch noses with Frostpaw. They then back away to sit with the other cats, leaving Cherrykit alone with Rockstar.

"Cherrykit, from this moment, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Bluestorm," The she-cat stepped forward as her name was called. "Your previous apprentice Bronzefrost is now a strong warrior. He risked everything to save us from the huge fox last moon. Without him cats would have died. I trust you to make Cherrypaw into a warrior that is as strong and brave as you and Bronzefrost are now."

Bluestorm nodded. "I won't disapoint you Rockstar. I promise." She bent her head to touch noses with Cherrypaw. They then padded back to sit beside Hawktail and Frostpaw.

"Cherrypaw! Frostpaw!" Whitepaw was the first to start cheering the apprentices' new names. The rest of the Clan joined in shouting the names to the sky. Cherrypaw was filled with pride as her new name was called. Then she felt the hostile stare of Thornbush's green gaze. As Cherrypaw turned to meet her gaze she got up and stalked off toward the warriors' den. What was her problem? She didn't act like this with any other cat. What was so different about her?

Thornbush was pushed to the back of her mind when Waterpaw nudged her from behind. "Come on. Bluestorm said you should go to the apprentices' den and make yourself a nest. We'll help you," she mewed. Cherrypaw followed Waterpaw inside the soft bush they used as a den. Bramblepaw followed them in.

"You can make your nest beside mine if you like. I'm sure Graypaw wouldn't mind," Bramblepaw meowed.

"Thanks Bramblepaw," Cherrypaw replied. "I'll do that. You use moss right?"

"Yeah. I'll help you collect some," Bramblepaw answered. Waterpaw nodded her agreement.

"I'll clear an area over by your nest. I would help more but Icywater wants to give me some training today. I'll catch up to you later," she meowed. She dashed over to Bramblepaw's nest and started clearing an area beside while Bramblepaw led Cherrypaw out of the camp and through the trees.


	4. Chapter 2

Bluestorm led Cherrypaw through the trees. She had been her apprentice for a few moons and she was giving her an assesment now. Cherrypaw was so excited. She had learned all about the warrior code and how to fight and hunt for the clan. She had also learned about StarClan and that they watched over the Clan from Silverpelt. Bluestorm said they watched over every cat and sent messages to the leader and to the medicine cat. That meant Whitepaw could receive dreams from StarClan and warn the Clan of danger or anything else that might come. She felt that Whitepaw was really brave to train and be a medicine cat. It would take a lot of hard work and Cherrypaw knew it must be hard.

Bluestorm suddenly stopped. "Ok. What you need to do is ambush me," she meowed. "You need to sneak up on me. Make sure you don't cross the border."

Cherrypaw nodded. Frostpaw was having the same assesment and he had started earlier than Cherrypaw. She knew she had to wait another moon before she could become a warrior but she could wait.

"Now go and see if you can surprise me," Bluestorm flicked her tail. Cherrypaw dashed off into the undergrowth being careful not to step on any leaves or twigs as she went. She turned back when she couldn't feel Bluestorm's blue gaze anymore. Cherrypaw then crept back through the undergrowth toward her mentor. She stopped to taste the air every few pawsteps. Bluestorm was moving through the undergrowth. Before Cherrypaw could take another pawstep and yowl split through the air. It was Bluestorm's yowl! Cherrypaw sped up but still kept quiet. The sound of fighting cats came to her ears as she approached her mentor. Fear burned deep inside Cherrypaw. She had to help her mentor. She forgot all about being quiet and raced through the trees.

Bluestorm came into view a few moments later. She was lying on the ground bleeding heavily from her left shoulder. A black tom with blue eyes stood over her. His paws were covered in blood. Bluestorm's blood. Cherrypaw realized with horror that her mentor had a torn ear and had a long scratch down her back. It was bleeding heavily but it wasn't deep enough to cause any permanent damage. The tom let out a triumphant yowl and lunged for Bluestorm's throat. Cherrypaw let out a yowl of pure rage and launched herself at the tom.

The tom froze and his eyes widened when he saw her. Cherrypaw didn't have time to think before she crashed into him knocking him off his paws. She clawed his shoulders and sunk her teeth into his scruff. The tom let out a yowl of pain and shook her off. He then turned toward the border and fled. Cherrypaw turned back to her mentor. "Bluestorm! Are you alright?" she asked.

Bluestorm struggled to her paws. "I'm fine," she rasped. "You did well."

Cherrypaw was too worried about her mentor to feel any pride from Bluestorm's praise. "We'd better get back to camp so you can get your wounds fixed," she meowed. They began to pad back to camp. Bluestorm, despite her injuries, was moving fast. When they emerged from the fern tunnel into the camp they went straight to Dewmist's den, ignoring all the other cats' questions.

"Dewmist! Whitepaw!" Cherrypaw called as they entered the den. Whitepaw was the first to appear. Her jaws dropped open in shock when she saw Bluestorm.

"What happened?" she asked as she rushed over to Bluestorm.

"Nightclaw attacked me," Bluestorm hissed. "I never saw him coming."

"It was Nightclaw?" Cherrypaw asked in shock. _Surely it couldn't be Nightclaw? He's too nice._

Whitepaw ran over to the store in the side of a rock and came back with some marigold and some cobwebs. "We're running low on marigold," she commented as she worked. "Would you mind going to the waterfall at the edge of our terittory and getting some more, Cherrypaw?"

"Sure," Cherrpaw replied. She dashed off. She ran over to the apprentices' den and poked her head in. She figured she could get more if she got another apprentice to help. The only apprentice in there was Bramblepaw. He was grooming his fur. He looked up when Cherrypaw padded up to him.

"Hi Cherrypaw. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Yes," Cherrypaw meowed. "I need to collect marigold for Whitepaw. Bluestorm was attacked by Nightclaw and they're low on marigold so I'm going to get more. Will you come with me?"

"Sure. Anything to help," Bramblepaw replied, rising to his paws. There was a glow of warmth in his eyes as he gazed at Cherrypaw. He followed her out of camp and through the trees. Cherrypaw set a fast pace so they could get back as fast as possible with the marigold.

"The waterfall should be up ahead," Bramblepaw panted. Sure enough they soon emerged into the clearing. A tall waterfall stood in front of them. There was some space behind the waterfall and a river flowed from the waterfall into the trees. Cherrypaw spotted the marigold plant beside the river and dashed over to it. Before she could pick some a hiss came from Bramblepaw. Cherrypaw wiped around to see what was wrong only to freeze when she saw Nightclaw standing in front of Bramblepaw.

"You must be Rockstar's son," Nightclaw hissed. "I would expect better from his son!"

Cherrypaw padded slowly up to Bramblepaw's side. "Hi Nightclaw," she meowed quietly.

"Cherrykit," Nightclaw breathed. "What are you doing with him?"

"It's Cherry_paw_ now. I'm an apprentice of FlameClan," Cherrypaw meowed. She hesitated before adding. "Why did you attack my mentor?"

"I didn't know she was your mentor," Nightclaw replied. He sounded as if he was sorry but Cherrypaw wasn't quite sure. Bramblepaw seemed like he didn't trust Nightclaw at all. He was glaring at him with such fierocity that Cherrypaw almost didn't recognize the cat she had gotten to know and love.

_Love,_ she thought. Did she love Bramblepaw?

"Let's just get the marigold and go," Bramblepaw growled and turned back to the river. Nightclaw dipped his head and ran off into the trees. Cherrypaw stared after him for a moment before joining Bramblepaw. They each got as much marigold as they could carry and set off for camp. When they got there they went straight to Dewmist's den and gave Whitepaw the marigold.

"Thanks. This will help a lot," Whitepaw purred.

"Glad we could help," Bramblepaw purred, his cheerful mood returning. Cherrypaw smiled. Relief flooded over her that he wasn't still angry.

"You two should go get some rest," Whitepaw meowed. "Oh and Cherrypaw. Bluestorm said you passed your assesment and she asked Thornbush to take over your training until she's better."

Cherrypaw dipped her head in acknoledgement then followed Bramblepaw out of the den over to the fresh-kill pile. Cherrypaw was about to pick a mouse for herself when Thornbush came over. "I suppose you've heard that I'm taking over your training for a while," she meowed. Her voice was curt and threatening.

"Y-Yes," Cherrypaw stammered.

"Tomorrow we are going hunting so don't keep me waiting," Thornbush meowed then stalked off.

"Is something stressing your mother out?" Cherrypaw asked.

Bramblepaw tipped his head to one side. "Not that I know of," he replied. "Why?"

"I don't think she likes me," Cherrypaw meowed.

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Let's go eat in the apprentices den," Bramblepaw replied. Cherrypaw followed him into their den where they settled down to eat.

Thornbush had just fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes she found herself in The Dark Forest. A dark tabby tom with amber eyes sat in front of her. "Welcome back," he meowed.

Thornbush sat up and faced the tom. "What's next Darkstripe?" she asked. "How do I get that menace out of the Clan?"

"Time will help. Don't worry. Nightclaw's evil influence is too strong for Cherrypaw to resist. You must protect your Clan and Rockstar from her at all costs," Darkstripe replied. Her bared his teeth as if he were sinking them into the Cherrypaw's throat.

Thornbush didn't flinch. She smiled and dug her claws into the earth. "Cherrypaw will wish she never came back!" she hissed.

"You've taken over her training right?" Darkstripe asked. "You can take care of her from there. I'm sure you'll know what to do."

"She won't hurt one single cat if I have anything to say about it," Thornbush agreed.

"I wouldn't kill her just yet though," a voice spoke from the trees. Darkstripe spun around to face two muscular tabby toms. One had amber eyes and the other had ice-blue eyes. They both padded forward and stood in front of Thornbush. The larger tom had a scarred muzzle.

"Tigerstar! Hawkfrost! What are you doing here? This is my apprentice!" Darkstripe growled.

"Be quiet Darkstripe!" Hawkfrost hissed. "Tigerstar will be the judge of how well you've trained your apprentice."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and stared at Thornbush. Thornbush met his amber gaze steadily, daring him to attack her. Tigerstar then blinked and dipped his head. "I see your apprentice is very brave. That's good," he commented to Darkstripe.

"Can she fight?" Hawkfrost asked. Tigerstar seemed to think hard before signaling to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws and leaped at Thornbush. Thornbush dodged to one side and met Hawkfrost head on when he turned to face her. Thornbush then took a few steps back, letting Hawkfrost think he had won. While he was off guard she darted under his front legs and clawed his belly. Hawkfrost let out a yowl of pain and leaped away from Thornbush. Thornbush faced him. His tabby fur was stuck in her claws and blood dripped on the ground from his belly. Thornbush had a few scratches but nothing that was extremely painful. Hawkfrost turned around but there was respect in his eyes.

"She can fight," Tigerstar meowed. "She has done well. The only other cat that has ever beaten Hawkfrost was Brambleclaw."

"Brambleclaw will regret that day!" Hawkfrost spat.

"Who's Brambleclaw?" Thornbush asked.

"My half brother," Hawkfrost growled. "He killed me. I was only trying to help him become leader!"

"If I ever meet him I could avenge you," Thornbush offered.

"Good idea. I see you can do more than fight a great battle," Tigerstar replied. Hawkfrost padded up to stand beside Tigerstar.

"I would hate to meet Thornbush in battle," he commented. There was a flash of fear in his ice-blue eyes. Thornbush wondered why. Darkstripe never seemed afraid of her. Why should Hawkfrost be scared?

"We have to go," Tigerstar meowed. He eyed Darkstripe for a moment before turning away. Hawkfrost followed him. He gave Darkstripe a hard stare and bared his teeth before he disapeared into the dark trees.

"Why does Hawkfrost seem afraid of me?" Thornbush asked.

"Why is Hawkfrost afraid of Ivypool?" Darkstripe countered.

"Who's Ivypool?" Thornbush asked.

"A ThunderClan warrior. You may not meet her for a long time," Darkstripe replied. "Ever since she killed Antpelt to prove she was really loyal to us he's been cautious of her. Antpelt was another Dark Forest warrior. He's gone now though."

Thornbush was still a bit confused but she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Since you know what to do then you can leave," Darkstrpie meowed. "Remember that if you don't stop her the whole Clan will be in danger." Darkstripe stalked away into the dark trees. Thornbush let out a soft growl of satisfaction. She would save the Clan from Cherrypaw! She turned and padded off into the trees with the glimmer of triumpth in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 3

Cherrypaw was up early the next morning, even before the dawn patrol went out. She was still thinking about Nightclaw and how he had attacked her mentor. Why would he do something like that? She felt troubled and thought about asking Frostpaw but she decided not to upset him. He would feel worse concidering it was his father.

Cherrypaw flicked her ears as Thornbush came up to her. There was something deeply hiden in her eyes as if there was something she wasn't telling anyone.

"We're going to train by the waterfall," Thornbush growled. "I'm going to see how well you know your moves and hunting positions. Blazepaw is going to have a assesment on his hunting skills and I want you right with him."

"Yes Thornbush," Cherrypaw replied. Thornbush narrowed her eyes as if she had said something wrong then turned away toward the fern tunnel. Reluctantly, Cherrypaw followed. A fire that burned inside her told her that she should be cautious of Thornbush. She shook the feeling away as she followed the warrior into the forest.

Cherrypaw's body ached. Thornbush had worked her hard in training. All they did was do things she already knew. Thornbush had glared at her the whole time and when they had gotten back to camp she had told her to get some fresh-kill. She then had went straight over to Rockstar. Cherrypaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to her den. Bramblepaw, Graypaw and Blazepaw were sitting outside sharing tongues. Bramblepaw looked up from his sparrow when she padded up to them.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep on your paws," he meowed. "Was training that tough?"

"It's not that it was hard," Cherrypaw mewed. "I just did the same thing over and over again. Thornbush said I never got it right."

"That doesn't sound like our mother at all," Graypaw replied. "I wonder what's gotten into her fur."

"Maybe it has something to do with the unexplained wounds she kept getting right before we left the nursery," Bramblepaw suggested.

Cherrypaw stopped listening and took and bite of her mouse. She let out a soft purr. She had forgotten how hungry she was. When she had finished her mouse she padded into her den for the night.

"Cherrypaw!" Nightpelt's voice came in from the apprentices' den entrance. "You're on a hunting patrol with Rockstar, Thornbush, Winterpelt and Bramblepaw. Rockstar wants to see your hunting skills."

Cherrypaw let out an large yawn and padded out of the den. Bramblepaw was already at the entrance with Winterpelt. She raced over to them. "Rockstar's checking on my progress too," Bramblepaw meowed when she got over to them.

"That's great!" Cherrypaw replied. "I bet you'll do great."

"You'll probably do better than me," Bramblepaw meowed. "You have always been a great hunter."

"You'll probably catch the fastest rabbit," Cherrypaw replied, feeling the amused gaze of Winterpelt on her. He turned away when Rockstar and Thornbush padded over from the fresh-kill pile.

Rockstar nodded. "Let's go," he meowed and led the patrol out of camp. Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw padded behind the warriors. Their ears were pricked for any sign of prey.

"Squirell!" Bramblepaw whispered. He flicked his tail to the bottom of an oak tree. "How about we work together?" he suggested.

Cherrypaw nodded. "I'll go this way. You go that way and scare it toward me and we'll trap it." Bramblepaw crept off in the other direction while Cherrypaw turned to the front of the oak. The squirell was nibling at a nut.

Cherrypaw slid silently into the shelter of a bush. She caught a glimpse of Bramblepaw's tabby pelt behind the tree before he jumped out at the squirell. The squirell dashed toward Cherrypaw's hiding spot. She then leaped out and pinned it to the ground. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Well done," Rockstar padded out of the bushes. "That was great teamwork." Winterpelt and Thornbush followed. Winterpelt nodded to both apprentices, approval in his eyes. Thornbush's gaze was blank.

"I want to check the border before we continue our hunt," Rockstar meowed as Bramblepaw buried the squirell. "Darkstorm said he smelled rogue scent there and I want to check it out." He padded off into the trees, Winterpelt and Thornbush on his tail. Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw brought up the rear.

When they reached the border all seemed quiet. Cherrypaw could smell the fresh scent of rogues. As Cherrypaw bent over to study the scent more carefully she was knocked back by thorn sharp claws. Winterpelt stopped her from rolling into a bramble bush. Cherrypaw looked up to see a brown tabby with green eyes hissing at them. Four other cats padded out behind him. A skinny gray she-cat, a white tom, a brown tom and a silver she cat. They all glared at the Clan cats.

"There's our enemy," the brown tabby growled. Without waiting for a reply he leaped at Rockstar, claws unsheathed teeth bared. Rockstar quickly dodged out of the way and raked his claws along the tabby's flank.

The other rogues leaped at the patrol. Winterpelt and Thornbush immediately dived for the two larger cats. Cherrypaw was left facing the skinny gray cat. The cat leaped at her but Cherrypaw slid under her outstretched paws and clawed at her belly before leaping out of reach. The rogue quickly recovered and leaped at her again. Cherrypaw sidestepped and the rogue flew past her. Before the rogue could turn around Cherrypaw leaped at her and they tussled together. They rolled over the ground away from the other fighting cats. They kept rolling all the way to the cliff inside FlameClan territory. Neither of them realized that they were fighting on the edge of the cliff! They broke apart and leaped at each other again, both knocking each other over the cliff! Cherrypaw and the rogue realize what was happening as they hit the rock wall and broke apart. When both cats got close enough to the cliff they used their claws to get a hold on the rock. When Cherrypaw stopped sliding she saw a ledge just below her. Sliding down the side of the ledge was the rogue. Past that she could see a river raging below them with pointed rocks coming up out of the water. Cherrypaw carefully lowered herself onto the ledge and gazed down at the rogue. She couldn't leave the rogue to drown could she? She reached a paw down toward the gray rogue.

"Give me your paw!" she said. The rogue got a surprised expression on her face as if she was shocked that Cherrypaw could even work up the kindness to help her after how they were battling. "Come on! Grab my paw! I'll help you!" Cherrypaw continued, desparetely hoping the rogue would understand and give up their fued for the time being. The rogue nodded and reached up one of her paws and grabbed hold of Cherrypaw's. Cherrypaw began to pull with all her might. When she got the rogue close enough she grabbed her scruff and pulled her up onto the ledge. Cherrypaw sat down and began to pant. She felt like she had never worked so hard in her entire life, but she was glad the gray she-cat was safe.

"You…saved my life," the rogue started. "Why?"

"There is no victory in death," Cherrypaw replied. "I couldn't leave you to fall, no matter where you came from."

"Thank you," the rogue meowed. "You Clan cats are nothing at all what we heard. You're really nice."

Cherrypaw smiled. She was beginning to like this cat. "I'm Cherrypaw," she introduced herself.

"My name is Sky," the cat responded. "When we get out of this I promise I'll never attack any of your Clanmates again."

"Thanks, Sky. Why'd you attack us anyway?" Cherrypaw asked.

"We were ordered to by our leader. He's stronger than any of us so we listen to him without question, but after today I think I'll go and live on my own," Sky explained.

"Cherrypaw? Where are you?" Bramblepaw's voice reached them.

"Who's that?" Sky asked with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Another apprentice named Bramblepaw. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you," Cherrypaw assured her. "Bramblepaw!" she then called back. In a few heartbeats Bramblepaw was at the top of the cliff gazing down the at them.

"I'll get help! Just hang on!" Bramblepaw meowed before he disappeared. He reappeared a few moments latter with the rest of the patrol. Rockstar analyzed the situation carefully.

"We need to find a vine so we can pull them up," the leader decided at last.

"I'll go and look for one!" Winterpelt meowed as he dashed off.

"Don't worry! We'll get you two up here safe and sound!" Bramblepaw called down.

"We know, Bramblepaw. We know," Cherrypaw meowed.

"Just out of curiousity how old were you when you became an apprentice?" Sky asked.

"Six moons old," Cherrypaw replied. Winterpelt then appeared and lowered a vine down.

"Grab hold!" he ordered. Cherrypaw and Sky sunk their teeth into the vine and then Rockstar, Winterpelt, Thornbush and Bramblepaw pulled them up to the top of the cliff.

"Thanks," Cherrypaw meowed when they were safely at the top.

"I'm in your debt," Sky meowed quietly.

"No need to be nervous," Cherrypaw soothed. She then turned to Rockstar. "Please let her go. She understands that what she did was wrong and she promised she wouldn't attack another Clan cat again."

Rockstar looked at Sky and then at Cherrypaw. "Alright. If you trust her, Cherrypaw," he decided.

"Thank you. I will not break my promise to you," Sky assured him.

"May I escort her to the border?" Cherrypaw questioned.

"You may. Join us back at camp when you're done," Rockstar replied before he led the rest of the patrol toward camp. Cherrypaw then signaled for Sky to follow her to the border. When they got there Sky dipped her head to Cherrypaw.

"I am in great debt to you, Cherrypaw," she meowed.

"It's alright. You're a nice cat," Cherrypaw purred.

"I hope I get to see you again, but if I don't, know this; you'll always be close in my heart," Sky meowed before she ran off. Cherrypaw blinked, a little sad to see her new friend leaving but knew that it was for the best.

"Goodbye, Sky," Cherrypaw murmured. "I'll never forget you. Ever." Cherrypaw then turned and ran through the trees back toward camp.

Cherrypaw awoke to someone prodding her side the next morning. She looked up to see Whitepaw. "Wake up!" the apprentice medicine cat meowed.

Cherrypaw got up and stretched. "What's up?" she yawned.

"Bluestorm is all better now," Whitepaw answered.

"She is?" Cherrypaw was awake now. She dashed out of the den and looked around the clearing for her mentor. She spotted her grooming herself outside the warriors' den. Cherrypaw ran up to her. "Bluestorm! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Bluestorm looked up from her grooming and smiled. "Cherrypaw. I hope you have been keeping up with your training," she purred.

Cherrypaw nodded. "You bet! I want to become a warrior that FlameClan can be proud of! I need to be the best I can be!" she explained.

"That's what I like to hear," Bluestorm praised. "Why don't we go out for some hunting practice later."

"I'd love that!" Cherrypaw agreed.

"By the way, I heard what happened yesterday," Bluestorm meowed. "Saving that rogue from falling into the water and drowning was the right thing to do. I'm proud of you."

"Anyone would've done the same," Cherrypaw shrugged.

Bluestorm licked Cherrypaw on the top of her head. "I'm glad you did," she murmured. "Now go check on the elders while you have the time." Cherrypaw nodded and dashed away toward the elders' den.

"I name you Cherryleaf," Rockstar meowed. "StarClan honors your courage and your faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Cherryleaf licked Rockstar's shoulder and stepped back to join her friends. They had all become warriors. They were now Blazepelt, Watercrystal, Petaltail, Frostclaw, Graytail, and Brambletail. Cherryleaf felt joy fill her while the Clan cheered and all through their vigil. In the morning she was very tired though. She followed her friends to the warriors' den. They all curled up in their dens and fell asleep. It wasn't long before they woke up. Even though it had been a short rest they were full of energy. They were finally warriors.

"I can't believe we're finally warriors!" Petaltail purred.

"I can't wait to get my first apprentice," Graytail meowed.

"You better wait," Cherryleaf meowed. "We are young warriors and there are others that are more experienced than us."

"Hey, Watercrystal, do you want to go hunting with me?" Blazepelt asked.

"Sure," Watercrystal answered in a purr as she followed Blazepelt out of camp.

"Wonder what that was about," Graytail meowed. "Those two have been acting weird for awhile."

Cherryleaf smiled. _You're in love aren't you Blazepelt?_ "Come on. Let's go find Nightpelt and see what he wants us to do." They all nodded and headed off to find the deputy.


	6. Chapter 4

Cherryleaf padded into camp at the back of a hunting patrol that was led by Icywater and Winterpelt. They deposited their prey on the fresh-kill pile before padding away. Cherryleaf padded over to where Brambletail was sitting outside of the warriors' den with a squirrel sitting right in front of him. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi, Cherryleaf. Do you want to share this squirrel with me?" Brambletail asked.

"Sure. I could do with some fresh-kill," Cherryleaf replied. Brambletail purred with happiness and they both began to eat. When they were finished Cherryleaf smiled and licked her lips, the satisfying feeling of her full belly.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Brambletail asked.

"Sure," Cherryleaf replied. Brambletail led the way out of camp and they made their way toward the waterfall. Brambletail gazed down into the water and saw some fish swimming by.

"I really love this waterfall," he whispered just loud enough for Cherryleaf to hear. Cherryleaf smiled.

"I do too," she replied.

"I like to come here and relax when I'm stressed, like when my mother is giving me weird lectures," Brambletail explained.

"What does she say?" Cherryleaf asked.

"She…she says I shouldn't talk to you," Brambletail confessed. "I don't know why but she keeps telling me that."

Cherryleaf blinked. What did she do to get under Thornbush's fur? Thornbush never really seemed to like her, but Cherryleaf never knew what she did. She just sat down beside Brambletail and said, "I'm sure it'll blow over. Just give it time."

"I hope you're right because I really like you," Brambletail admitted. He lifted his head and his eyes locked with Cherryleaf's. "I don't mean as a friend. I mean as more than friends and Clanmates."

Cherryleaf sat staring at him for a moment before smiling and nuzzling him. "I'm glad you said that, because I feel the same way about you," she purred.

Brambletail's face lit up with joy and he purred so loud Cherryleaf thought the Clan must have heard it all the way back in camp. They sat there for a little while before speaking again. "I love you, Cherryleaf."

"I love you too, Brambletail."

Cherryleaf padded back into camp with her tail twined with Brambletail's. He nuzzled her before he went to see his father. He had said he couldn't wait to tell Rockstar. Cherryleaf let out a purr of amusement before trotting over to sit with Watercrystal and Whitepaw. "Hi guys," she greeted them as she sat down.

"What's going on with you and Brambletail?" Watercrystal asked.

"What?" Cherryleaf started a little at the question. "Nothing, why?"

"We saw you walk into camp with him," Whitepaw meowed.

"So what if I love Brambletail? He's a sweat cat," Cherryleaf meowed.

"It's alright," Watercrystal laughed. "Most cats around here fall in love. Look at me. I'm in love with Blazepelt."

Cherryleaf blinked and smiled. "I had a feeling something was happening between you two."

"It's gone farther, though," Watercrystal meowed. "I'm having his kits."

"Really? That's great! How many?" Cherryleaf asked.

"You'll never believe how many I'm having," Watercrystal began but then Whitepaw cut in.

"She's having four," the medicine cat apprentice answered.

"That sure is a lot of kits," Cherryleaf agreed.

"Yeah but Blazepelt is really happy. Last I saw him he was boasting to Graytail," Watercrystal explained.

"What's going on?" Blazepelt came up with Graytail behind him. He nuzzled Watercrystal.

"I was just telling them about what Whitepaw told us earlier," Watercrystal replied.

"Oh! It's great isn't it?" Blazepelt purred.

"Good for you, Blazepelt," Cherryleaf meowed.

"You two aren't the only ones to get together though," Whitepaw pointed out. Cherryleaf's eyes widened and she silently slid away.

"Who else?" Blazepelt asked. Cherryleaf crept away quietly, hoping her brother wouldn't notice.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Watercrystal suggested. Cherryleaf froze as her brother's gaze rested on her.

"Uh…well…I…um…" Cherryleaf stammered.

"Alright, Cherryleaf. Who is it?" Blazepelt asked.

Cherryleaf sighed in defeat. "Brambletail."

"Just as I thought," Blazepelt meowed. "I was wondering when you two were going to do something. Everyone's been talking about it."

"No they haven't!" Cherryleaf protested.

"Actually, they have," Petaltail meowed coming up to them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cherryleaf sighed.

"They'd find out eventaully," Whitepaw pointed out. "Once you move to the nursery carrying Brambletail's kits. And I'd be the first to know!"

"Whatever," Cherrytail sighed, lying down and resting her head on her paws.

"Now that that's done, anyone want to go hunting with me? We can always do with more fresh-kill," Blazepelt questioned.

"I'll go with you. I need to get out for awhile," Petaltail answered.

"I'm going. I just got back from a patrol but I'm not tired right now," Graytail meowed.

Cherryleaf got up and stretched. "I'll go. I need to go on another patrol before the day's over."

Blazepelt nodded. "Right, let's go!" He led the way out of camp with Petaltail, Graytail and Cherryleaf hard on his paws. As Blazepelt led the patrol through the forest Cherryleaf couldn't help but notice how he had taken command. He seemed to be a natural leader now that he had settled into his warrior duties. _He's aiming for the deputy position,_ Cherryleaf guessed. She smiled with amusement, and her amusement never left the whole time they were hunting.

Cherryleaf padded through the forest leading her first border patrol which consisted of Sparkclaw, Hawktail and Littlemist. The moved along remarking the border, tasting the air every so often for any traces of rogues, foxes, or badgers on their territory. Thankfully they hadn't found anything. Cherryleaf silently thanked StarClan that Nightclaw hadn't shown up.

Hawktail suddenly let out a snarl. "I smell a traitor!" he growled. Cherryleaf sighed. She was too quick to think she wouldn't see Nightclaw on the patrol. They halted by the border just as Nightclaw emerged into the open. An arrogant smile crept across his face as he halted on his side of the border.

"Why if it isn't my old friends! How is everything going in FlameClan? I trust the prey is running well?" Nightclaw questioned.

"Nothing we need to tell you, traitor!" Sparkclaw snarled, looking as if she was about to leap forward. Before she could Cherryleaf signaled with her tail for her to stand down. Sparkclaw gave her a hard look.

"He hasn't crossed the border. His exile only allows us to attack him if he's on our territory. Until he puts a paw wrong, we leave him alone. You want to start a battle that will just lower our medicine supplies?" Cherryleaf explained. Sparkclaw's hard look vanished as she saw sense in Cherryleaf's words. She nodded and sheathed her claws, but continued to glare at Nightclaw.

Nightclaw ignored the others looked at Cherryleaf. "And if it isn't Cherrypaw! Glad to see you're looking well-fed. Willow will be so pleased. How's Frostpaw?"

Cherryleaf forced herself to hold a calm, yet stern, gaze fixed on Nightclaw. "Frost_claw_ is doing fine. And for your information it's not Cherrypaw! It's Cherryleaf!"

"Aw! So you're a warrior? That's wonderful news to know that the two of you have finally made it to that status. It's good to know that there are two decent cats in FlameClan," Nightclaw sneered.

Hawktail and Sparkclaw growled with anger behind her. Cherryleaf flicked her tail. "Continue the patrol. I'll handle him." The three padded off. Cherryleaf waited until they were out of sight before she spoke. "Ok, Nightclaw, why are you really here?"

"I was looking for you and Frostclaw. I need to help to purify FlameClan, and I need two cats that can become the leader and deputy. That way they can steer the cats in the right direction," Nightclaw explained, his arrogant smile vanishing to be replaced by a serious look.

Cherryleaf narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you? You tried to kill Rockstar, and were exiled for it."

"They've been lying the whole time, Cherryleaf. Meet me tonight here and I'll explain everything," Nightclaw answered. "Bring Frostclaw with you." The tom then turned and headed off. Cherryleaf stared after him, wondering what she should do. It could be a trap, so she probably should stay in camp, but she knew that Nightclaw would come back if they didn't show up. She finally decided she would meet him just to hear what he had to say. Then she would decide if he was telling the truth or if he was lying. Shaking out her fur, she dashed off in pursuit of her patrol.

Cherryleaf led Frostclaw through the trees. They had snuck away from camp. Cherryleaf felt guilty for it, but she had told Nightclaw they would meet him. Plus she knew that he wouldn't settle if they didn't come.

"So, where are we going?" Frostclaw asked.

"We're meeting Nightclaw," Cherryleaf answered.

"Why? Everyone in FlameClan says he's evil and betrayed them," Frostclaw reminded her.

"He won't stop bugging us until we meet him," Cherryleaf pointed out. "It's just one night. What harm could it do?"

"You're right. We've got to get this over with," Frostclaw agreed. They then reached the border and sat in wait of Nightclaw. It wasn't long before he appeared. His face gave nothing away. His eyes were expressionless.

"Good job, Cherryleaf," Nightclaw meowed with approval. "I figured you wouldn't show."

"Just get on with it. What do you want?" Frostclaw growled, impatiently.

"Just like me when I was a young warrior," Nightclaw observed. "Anyway, I called you two out here to tell you the truth about those snake-hearts in FlameClan."

"Now hold on!" Cherryleaf interrupted, springing to her paws. "One of those snake-hearts just happens to be my brother and my best friend!"

"Your brother wasn't born when this happened. I assume neither was your best friend," Nightclaw pointed out. Cherryleaf nodded and sat back down, allowed Nightclaw to continue. "I was Rockstar's deputy before Nightpelt. As deputy I wanted nothing more than to take care of my Clan and make FlameClan strong, but Nightpelt was ambitious! He wanted become leader and make FlameClan fight until they were all dead! He wanted to go and find the other Clan talked about in legends. He wanted to rule them all, but he couldn't with me as deputy. Plus I had discovered his plan. He was going to kill Rockstar to make himself leader. I tried to warn Rockstar but he didn't believe me. Nightpelt, overheard and knew that he had to attack, but without the other cats knowing it was him. So he waited until everyone was asleep. Then he attacked Rockstar in the dark, so he couldn't tell if it was me or Nightpelt. Nightpelt failed to kill Rockstar, but he told him that it was me who tried to kill him, so then I was exiled."

Cherryleaf stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. Nightpelt had always seemed like a trustworthy cat. Why should they believe any different?

"Suppose we believe you…what then?" Cherryleaf asked.

"I want your help to stop Nightpelt. We need to stop him before he gets to Rockstar. We need to take the deputy position from him. As long as he stays there he'll still try to kill Rockstar," Nightclaw explained. "We can't let him take over."

Cherryleaf glanced at Frostclaw. "Well…we wouldn't want that to happen," he meowed.

"Yeah but…how do we know who's telling the truth? The members of FlameClan or Nightclaw?" Cherryleaf asked.

Frostclaw thought for a moment before speaking. "Nightclaw is my father, and he did raise us."

Cherryleaf nodded. "Alright." She turned back to Nightclaw. "We'll help but if we find out you're lying then we're out. Deal?"

"Deal," Nightclaw nodded.

"So, what do we do first?" Frostclaw asked.

"We've got to come up with a plan," Nightclaw answered. "First, at least one of your two need to get an apprentice. Once you do, if anything happens to Nightpelt, you two are part of the group that are available for deputy. We should focus on that before anything."

"The only kits really are Watercrystal's and Blazepelt's," Frostclaw pointed out. "And they haven't been born yet."

"When they're born get to know them and make them want you as their mentors," Nightclaw meowed. "We'll settle with that until you get your apprentice we'll come up with the next step of the plan." Nightclaw then turned and padded off into the forest. "We'll meet again in a moon. Until then." He then disappeared into the forest. Cherryleaf glanced at Frostclaw.

"Well, let's head back," Cherryleaf meowed, getting to her paws and heading back to camp.

"Cherryleaf?" Frostclaw asked.

"Yeah?" Cherryleaf responded.

"Would you try and become deputy?" the brown warrior asked. "I really don't want to be deputy or leader. I just want to serve my Clan."

"We'll just have to see what happens," Cherryleaf replied. "But it'll be fine. Rockstar isn't leaving us anytime soon." _I hope._


End file.
